


Her Favorite Thing

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ageplay, Ball Gag, Eating out, F/F, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Lesbians, Mommy Kink, Mommy!Ginny, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fic, Squirting, Top!Ginny, always a girl harry - Freeform, little!Harry, sexual ageplay, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's favorite thing in the world? That her mom thought she was just so damn innocent that she let her room with Harry whenever the girl was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fic, porny as fuck: Femme!Hinny staying in the same room at the burrow because molly doesn't realise they are together. Ginny likes using her toys on harry, but has to keep gagging her because she's such a loud little
> 
> Harrypottergays.tumblr.com

Harry squeaked behind Ginny’s hand again, her legs trying to clamp shut around the girl’s waist, feeling hot and soaked in her panties. “G-ginny, please!”

 

Ginny smirked, knowing fully well that Harry couldn’t hold back around her. She pulled her hand off Harry’s mouth and leaned in to kiss the smaller girl again. “Come on, pretty girl, Mommy said to be  _ quiet _ , didn’t she? We can’t have any of my brothers finding out that I’m touching you, can we? No no, they’ll get protective over their girl and make me stop, and then where would you be? Soaking wet and left wanting, poor girl, I can’t do that to you. That’s why you gotta keep quiet, so no one finds out.”

 

Harry thrashed a little, head tilted up which Ginny attached her mouth to her neck, trying to get in some air as Ginny pressed firm against her clit through her panties, feeling wet and rough and over-sensitive all at once. Harry gasped, bucking up once when she felt more slick gush out of her. Oh god, she needed to come,  _ now _ .

 

“Gin, p-please?”

 

Ginny tutted at her, leaning up to whisper in her ear. “What do you want, pretty baby? You want Mommy to fuck you?”

 

Harry mostly failed to stifle the strangled moan, her hole clenching around nothing. She felt too hot and too close. “Please? Yes, fuck me?”

 

Ginny moaned into Harry’s neck, and pulled back. Her hands slid up to Harry’s panties, and pulled her ass further into her lap, so she could tug them off and down her legs. Harry’s pussy was dripping, and the panties were completely soaked through the crotch. Fuck, fuck.

 

Ginny abandoned her previous plans of grabbing the strap on on the side of the bed, and decided to save that for later. Harry was  _ amazing _ at coming more than once, and Ginny is certain she can get her there over and over till Harry’s begging her to stop.

 

“Hey, baby girl, Mommy’s got a good idea. You wanna come? You wanna come so bad it hurts, little girl?”

 

Harry nodded, unable to speak other than a high pitched moan when Ginny started playing with the puffy lips around her entrance. She felt like she was on fire. One of her own hands was up at her chest, pulling at her left nipple while she watched Ginny sit between her legs. Ginny smiled at her, leaning in to lick a stripe up smooth skin on her pussy. “Okay, little one, Mommy wants to lick you open till you’re a cummy mess, okay? Can she do that? Cam Mommy stick her tongue in you and eat you out?”

 

Harry arched up, trying to get her clit near that mouth again, so close already. She nodded, barely able to breathe at all. Ginny just smiled at her, “Okay, baby girl, if Mommy does that, you can’t make any noise, okay? If you make noises, someone might hear us and try and figure out what we’re doing.”

 

Harry whined again, her free hand moving up to stifle herself. She wasn’t sure she could keep quiet.

 

Ginny tutted again, sitting up enough to reach into the bedside table, and pulling something out. “How about this, baby girl? It’ll keep you quiet.”

 

Harry looked at the pretty blue ball gag with wide eyes. She felt like her whole body was burning in embarrassment at the thing, and was humiliated to feel her hole  _ gush _ at the idea of needing to be gagged just to keep quiet. Oh god, if someone found them though, she would be so humiliated, in a  _ horrible _ way.

 

It made her  _ throb _ with need.

 

She nodded her head, still unable to talk, but that’s okay, because Mommy wanted her quiet anyways.

 

Ginny happily fastened the gag around Harry’s head, the ball forcing Harry’s mouth wide open, and her sounds were muffled. Fuck, that was hot.

 

“Okay, baby, gonna eat you real good now.” She slid back down Harry’s body, sucking on one hard nipple on the way down, and loving the way it made her moan, before getting in front of that pretty little clit again.

 

She leaned in and licked a rough stripe up the clit, before nosing at it once, and moving down to attach the wet hole with relish, holding those soft legs, wide open. Fuck, Harry was so flexible. Ginny didn’t even have to hold her open, her pretty little hole was exposed and dripping in front of her. Ginny attached her mouth there and licked inwards, trying to get everything out of her.

 

She felt herself throbbing in time with her heart when Harry tried to tighten up her legs again, but Ginny just pushed them further back, nearly towards her ears while she pressed her face closer. She could feel the girl almost constantly gushing out at her. Harry always got soaked in the most amazing ways.

 

She could feel just how close the girl was though, and leaned up, sucking on the little clit there for about ten seconds before the gag in Harry’s mouth almost wasn’t even enough to hold back her cries, the little hole spasming around nothing while Harry would pushed over the edge from it.

 

When Harry started pushing her head away finally, Ginny pulled off a little, giving her a few minutes to recover while she started pulling the strap on up her legs, fastening the buckles while Harry gave her a happy, but wary eye.

 

She grinned, “Oh, baby, you don’t think Mommy’s done with you, do you? I haven’t even gotten you to squirt yet. I know you can do it, when getting fucked real good and hard. You think you can let Mommy fuck your little hole till you’re a mess?”

 

Harry shakily nodded, making happy little noises around the ball gag when Ginny immediately stuck a few fingers into the soaked hole. The toy was a little big on the big side, which is good, because Harry was a fucking slut for big toys, but Ginny made sure to make sure she was all stretched out and side inside before sticking the head of the toy at Harry’s entrance.

 

Harry was thankful for the gag now, because she always got a little loud when something first slid in, a little too amazing and a little too long, and Harry so fucking sensitive right now, she could probably come again real soon.

 

She tried to move her legs to lock around Ginny’s waist again, but Ginny just grabbed her under each knee, pushing them almost all the way back against her sides, making the hole spread just a little bit more around the toy, and the toy sunk in a whole inch deeper. Harry moaned, clenching around it at the amazing feeling. Fuck, this was going to be over fast.

 

Ginny moaned at the sight, one hand moving under the base of the dildo to finger her own clit, feeling herself slick up real bad between her legs. She couldn’t help it, she had a thing for getting Harry fucked good and long.

 

She pulled back her hand, before pulling back her hips, and slid back in fast, making Harry squeak behind the gag again. She smirked and repeated the action, down the the angle and speed, a few more times before shifting again to where she knew Harry would  _ love _ it.

 

Harry didn’t disappoint, squirming under the attentions while Ginny sped up her thrusts, her hips trying to buck up to meet her, but having no leverage whatsoever in this position.

 

Ginny was closer than Harry was this time though, her hips stuttering as her own orgasm came over her fast, like she hadn’t been expecting it, and she hadn’t. She sped up the thrusts though, riding it out while she kept fucking the little hole.

 

Harry reached down, one hand going to play with her own clit, and was completely lost, clenching around the dildo a few times before she reached up to try pushing Ginny away again. Ginny pulled out and moaned at the sight of Harry’s little hole  _ gushing _ out at her while Harry rubbed furiously at the swollen clit, riding her own hand while she came so hard she nearly passed out.

 

Harry finally sagged back against the pillows, breathing hard around the gag, and hole swollen and sore in the best of ways. Ginny kind of wanted to go down on her again till Harry was coming again, but she knew she’d just get yelled at for it, and so she sighed, leaning forward to help ease the gag out of Harry’s mouth, before reaching down to unbuckle the strap on, breath coming hard and hole still pulsing from the best of orgasms.

 

Christ, she loved it when her mom made them share a room, there was nothing better.

**Author's Note:**

> Harrypottergays.tumblr.com


End file.
